Joshua
by novaritz
Summary: Sligo's Son comes to terrorize Winter... and avenge his father
1. Chapter 1

"You'll be on in a minute cal" said the TV presenter behind me.

I turned around to see the technical crew beckoning me onto the stage. As I walked out I was met with a massive round of cheers from the in studio audience.

"20 seconds" said the TV presenter as I sat down.

The lights dimmed and the TV shows theme music started playing.

"And are here with special guest Callum Ormond. Welcome back to Hindsight"

said the TV presenter smiling at the audience. He turned to me.

"Well Callum apparently you have finished writing your book?" he asked me.

"Yes I have" I replied shortly.

I had been pulled away from saying goodbye to Boges who was leaving to go to work at NASA for the holidays.

"I hear it shows someone who helped you along the way when you were, well, not popular?"

Yeah I thought. When I was 15 I had been framed for shooting my Uncle and putting my sister in a coma. I had been forced on the run for a year and was in hiding from not just the cops but the crims too. This was because I had to uncover a family secret which could make people very rich and powerful. The criminals all wanted to uncover it and they would stop at nothing to do it. They would even kill me. I was brought back to reality by another round of cheer. I looked up and saw Winter Frey walking onto the stage with a dazzling smile on her face. My eyes flicked down to Winter's wrist where I knew she had a tattoo that reminded her of her parents. To my horror I saw a small inscription around her wrist. There was an awkward moment when our eyes met but she quickly moved on and took her seat.

"and we will be back after this ad break!" said the TV presenter enthusiastically.

Winter and I hadn't spoken much since we had our fight about me writing my book, so it was awkward when I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stage.

"What's this?" I asked her angrily pulling her hand up and looking at her wrist.

"and why weren't you at the airport this morning?"

On her wrist was written. _In memory of my guardian and saviour, Vulkan Sligo. _Where her bird tattoo was there was just a small burn. It had been her reminder of her parents who had been murdered by Vulkan Sligo. I looked at her. By this point she was crying.

"This man came to my house and made me do that. He says he is Sligo's son and is here to avenge his father." She told me. "His name is Joshua"


	2. Chapter 2

It was a week after the TV fiasco when Winter refused to go back onto the show. I was now talking to Winter online.

Coldseason: What should I do cal?

Formerfugitive: do what he says for now, im contacting boges on it.

Coldseason: do u want me to find out anything?

Formerfugitive: no thanks, just leave it for now.

Formerfugitive: do u know anything else that could be useful.

Coldseason: yeah, he says hes working for the next queen of the city

Formerfugitive: who is that?

Coldseason: I don't know?

Just then another chat box opened

Robotbuilder: Orianas out!

Formerfugitive: what do u mean?

Robotbuilder: she escaped!

Formerfugitive: no way.

Formerfugitive: did u get my email?

Robotbuilder: yeah dude. What has winter told u?

Formerfugitive: that he said that he is working for the next queen of the city

Robotbuilder: Oriana?

Formerfugitive: gotta go someone at door. Cya dude.

I signed out of the chat room before heading to the door to see who was there. I stopped when I saw masked men standing at the door. I ran back up the stairs and to my room. When I got there I grabbed my phone and hit dial on the number I had been given to call in case of an emergency. The phone rung once and I grabbed my backpack off my bed. I heard the footsteps of the men downstairs. I suddenly felt a sensation that I hadn't felt for years. Anxiety. My natural instincts from when I was on the run came flooding back and I started searching the room for a place to escape. There was the window that had been the escape route I took that day when my uncle had been shot but I doubted I could break the glass. I turned frantically as the sounds of the running footsteps got nearer. Suddenly I felt a pain in my thigh. A few seconds later I started to feel more relaxed before collapsing on the floor and closing my eyes.

When I woke up I found myself bound and gagged in what felt like a concrete floored room. It was very dark and I couldn't see a thing. I felt around for an escape but found nothing. I collapsed on the floor feeling very alone and helpless. A normal feeling for me when I was on the run, but now it came as a shock for me. I had only just relaxed completely even years after it ended. Just then I saw a crack of light on the far side of the room. There was a hiss of air and I began to feel drowsy again.

I had been waking up and going to sleep for what felt like days but it may only have been hours or minutes. I was now awake and waiting for my next dose of sleeping whatever. But it never came. Instead a screen switched on in the far corner of the room. I found that my hand were now untied and I crawled over to the screen. My jaw dropped when I saw what was on the screen. It was Winter sitting in a very small room with cuts on her face. Next to her was a man who looked exceptionally like Vulkan Sligo, my enemy from when I was on the run. Then he started speaking and I strained my ears to hear what he was saying.

"I am Joshua Sligo, I am the son of Vulkan Sligo and I am here to avenge the death of my father. Callum Ormond I will be asking you to do some things for me. If they are not done to my expectations your friend Winter will be severely hurt. I am working with Oriana de la Force and expect that you will obey me or people close to you will be injured. Ms de la Force has some requests that she needs you to do and these will be emailed to you soon. We will be watching your every move Callum so do now try to defy us. Winter will die and so will your family and friends. The authorities will know nothing about this and neither will anyone else. We are trusting you Callum and your friend's life depends on your actions for the coming weeks." Then the TV shut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and I went down to the front door and opened it. Standing there were my sister, her boyfriend Jake and Sam's wife Sally. We welcomed them in and Sam pulled Sally off to one side. When he came back he told me that he had let her know about what we had told Kim and Ryan. Gabbi and Jake went outside to the sundeck with Sally while Sam and I went back up to Kim's room.

"Come swim with us" said Sam enthusiastically.

Kim and Ryan both got up and walked out the room towards the stairs. I walked out and up the other way calling Sam with me. I continued to a rarely used set of stairs that went up onto the third level of my house. When we got up there Sam stopped and stared. All over the walls were wanted pictures of me when I was young. There were also documents that I had when I was on the run. In the corner of the room was a glass case. Inside it were a few items that were extremely important to me. First there was the Guardian Angel Pin that was given to me by Repro, there was also my backpack, mobile phone, and track detonator bombs. Around the walls were my father's drawings. On the far wall was a picture that Boges had taken when we had found the Ormond Singularity. It showed me, Boges and Winter grinning madly at our find.

"Wow" exclaimed Sam.

"Should we bring Kim and Ryan up here later?" I asked him

"Yeah, we should" he replied looking around at the pictures on the wall.

There were pictures Winter drew of the Jewel and there were Winter's altered drawings that she had copied from my dad's drawings. They were to use as bargaining power to get Gabbi back when she was abducted. I wanted to get out of there so I went down the stairs and Sam followed me.

"You two are like little kids!" shouted Sally from the sun deck.

Sam jumped out the pool and ran over to her. He picked her up and ran over the pool with her flailing in his arms. My boys, Nicholas and Steven, jumped up and tried to push Sam in. Sam put Sally down and she quickly retreated back to her chair. Sam turned around to deal with his other problem. He picked each boy up by back of their rash vest and threw them in. They screamed as they resurfaced and Steven yelled,

"Declare war!"

The boys grabbed their water pistols and started shooting Sam. Sam pretended to die and fell into the water splashing the boys as well as Kim.

"YOU WET MY HAIR" she screamed before turning back to her conversation with Ryan. I swam over to her and picked her up.

"STOP DAD" she yelled kicking and punching me.

I dipped her hair in the water and then felt some little arms on my back. I put Kim down and turned around.

"Uncle Cal throw me?" asked Britney.

I picked her up and threw her across the pool into the middle of the raging fight between Sam and the boys. I quickly swam over to them and grabbed Steven. Sam saw what I was doing and grabbed Nicholas. We threw them over to the other side of the pool in a strategic place so that the splash hit Kim. She stormed out of the pool area and into the house. Ryan followed her.

Later that day we were sitting down having lunch when Gabbi said that she had something to tell us. She looked at Jake and smiled.

"We are getting married!" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and I went down to the front door and opened it. Standing there were my sister, her boyfriend Jake and Sam's wife Sally. We welcomed them in and Sam pulled Sally off to one side. When he came back he told me that he had let her know about what we had told Kim and Ryan. Gabbi and Jake went outside to the sundeck with Sally while Sam and I went back up to Kim's room.

"Come swim with us" said Sam enthusiastically.

Kim and Ryan both got up and walked out the room towards the stairs. I walked out and up the other way calling Sam with me. I continued to a rarely used set of stairs that went up onto the third level of my house. When we got up there Sam stopped and stared. All over the walls were wanted pictures of me when I was young. There were also documents that I had when I was on the run. In the corner of the room was a glass case. Inside it were a few items that were extremely important to me. First there was the Guardian Angel Pin that was given to me by Repro, there was also my backpack, mobile phone, and track detonator bombs. Around the walls were my father's drawings. On the far wall was a picture that Boges had taken when we had found the Ormond Singularity. It showed me, Boges and Winter grinning madly at our find.

"Wow" exclaimed Sam.

"Should we bring Kim and Ryan up here later?" I asked him

"Yeah, we should" he replied looking around at the pictures on the wall.

There were pictures Winter drew of the Jewel and there were Winter's altered drawings that she had copied from my dad's drawings. They were to use as bargaining power to get Gabbi back when she was abducted. I wanted to get out of there so I went down the stairs and Sam followed me.

"You two are like little kids!" shouted Sally from the sun deck.

Sam jumped out the pool and ran over to her. He picked her up and ran over the pool with her flailing in his arms. My boys, Nicholas and Steven, jumped up and tried to push Sam in. Sam put Sally down and she quickly retreated back to her chair. Sam turned around to deal with his other problem. He picked each boy up by back of their rash vest and threw them in. They screamed as they resurfaced and Steven yelled,

"Declare war!"

The boys grabbed their water pistols and started shooting Sam. Sam pretended to die and fell into the water splashing the boys as well as Kim.

"YOU WET MY HAIR" she screamed before turning back to her conversation with Ryan. I swam over to her and picked her up.

"STOP DAD" she yelled kicking and punching me.

I dipped her hair in the water and then felt some little arms on my back. I put Kim down and turned around.

"Uncle Cal throw me?" asked Britney.

I picked her up and threw her across the pool into the middle of the raging fight between Sam and the boys. I quickly swam over to them and grabbed Steven. Sam saw what I was doing and grabbed Nicholas. We threw them over to the other side of the pool in a strategic place so that the splash hit Kim. She stormed out of the pool area and into the house. Ryan followed her.

Later that day we were sitting down having lunch when Gabbi said that she had something to tell us. She looked at Jake and smiled.

"We are getting married!" she said.


End file.
